Talk:Poison Arrow
Removed the glitch note, at least for now. If we find out it always happens and isn't a one-time random event, we'll readd it. Removed the fleshy creatures note, since I don't think it's worth mentioning on ever poison/disease/bleeding skill (and isn't). --Fyren 17:53, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :this +barbed arrows=pwnd -213.84.52.71 15:30, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Apply poison+hunters shot will do the same thing without using up elite slot and with some extra damage (If they are moving which most ppl will be)--Devils Apprentice 13:06, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::The point of this + barbed is that it's guarenteed, and that's good when spreading. Also, you can't spam hunters shot every 1 second. Moush 17:43, 24 July 2007 (CDT) On a different note, does anyone think people would use this skill if it were in Marksmanship, since it is a bow attack, or would they just ignore its existance like they do now. Arcdash 19:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I really doubt it, since you need wilderness survival anyway for pretty much every Ranger build in order to stay alive. What probably WOULD make it be used is if it had a little bit of bonus damage against already poisoned targets, self-synergy style --Gimmethegepgun 19:29, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia There is a pop song by ABC called Poison Arrow. :A long stretch.. — Skuld 08:21, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Could it be that they really are just talking about a literal poisoned arrow? Gasp. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 17:40, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::: That's blasphemy! That's madness! --Blue.rellik 04:39, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Madness? This is GUILDWIKI!!!!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:06, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::probably just searched for poison arrow on wikipedia. M s4 09:42, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: ooo you got told.... Lost-Blue 03:34, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Umm ... HIM?--†Fallen† 14:16, 10 September 2007 (CDT) THE SKULL I finnaly see the skull in the image xD my guildie was telling me about it. It's the green cloud of "posoin" it creates a basic skull with a round shape and two eye sockets. It's like leaning to the right Lost-Blue 03:16, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Good work Blue.rellik 03:18, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :: I know ima a super sleuth now :D Lost-Blue 03:20, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm proud of you, you're finally worthy of having 'Blue' in your name Blue.rellik 03:20, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::: O becuase you have it too.... yeah more points :D Lost-Blue 03:23, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I loll'd. Hey rellik, am I worthy of having a blue signature?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:23, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Epic tension... Lost-Blue 03:32, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, sure why not? I dunno maybe guess not probably alright Blue.rellik 03:32, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: oooo you got told...Lost-Blue 03:34, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::: My nub days xD Lost-Blue 20:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::O.o I never saw that skull untill now...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yo Nazzer - 12 April '''2008' And even that was resurrecting the convo :P ::::::::::And yeah, it's amazing how you suddenly see the Skull -->ST 18:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Nobody uses this [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 15:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :PA + Barbed Arrows is constant Poison and Bleed (7 degen) on a whole team in RA. 1 good interrupt and you win the match. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I use it. What's your point? :P -- Nobody 15:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::/joke RandomTime 15:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would have thought IA+AP or IA+BA >>> This+BA in RA. --BeeD 10:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::IA's recharge is too long; you can't properly maintain degen on even two people. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC)